No Half Measures
by hansen96364
Summary: A transfer student from the Salem Institute upsets the order of the Slytherin House.


Daphne stared at the intruder with contempt. Usually the gentle swaying of the Hogwarts Express relaxed her, but the man carrying on with Tracey kept her on edge. The boy had a natural confidence that unnerved her. When teenage boys are confidant it is the brand of confidence brought on by youth and an almost religious belief in their own immortality. This man displayed the confidence Daphne had observed in seasoned aurors, men that could hold their own and knew but did not need to prove it. The boy was out of place, he seemed nice but his presence inspired a primal fear. She felt as though she was a doe in the presence of a wolf. Ever since her father came home battered and bruised coerced into a marriage contraction between Malfoy and Astoria the world had grown into a darker more threatening place. Every stranger was suspect and this stranger radiated an unnaturalness that Daphne could not place. She slowly reexamined the man, he looked like he had been a part of the muggle armed forces, from his close cropped dark brown hair to his almost too lean build, overall he looked normal there was no logical base for her uncomfortableness. "Who are you again," Daphne asked?

The intruder paused mid conversation with Tracey and smiled, "Hadrian, it's a pleasure ." The intruder spoke with a hint of an accent that Daphne could not place. Hadrian extended his deep tanned hand to her congenially and smiled, Daphne reluctantly grasped his rough calloused hand.

"Daphne Greengrass, I've never seen you before," Daphne noted bluntly.

"I just moved to the UK from the States in August," answered Hadrian locking his amber eyes with Daphne's icy blues. Daphne fidgeted under the sustained weight of the intruders attention.

"Do you know if you're going to be sorted with the first years," Tracey questioned smiling flirtatiously?

"I really have no idea," Hadrian smiled warmly.

"You should tell the hat to lean toward Slytherin, just imagine seeing these faces every day in the commons," Tracey said smiling even bigger showing her bright white teeth. The longer Tracey and Hadrian Daphne observed the man to be a generally amicable man, but she could not shake her irrational fear. Daphne mentally exited the conversation, and pressed her forehead against the cold glass of window watching the landscape flash by.

Hadrian realized how ridiculous it must look, a giant at 6'2" wading through crowd of first years as they waited to be sorted. "I am Professor McGonagell. All first years line up in alphabetically. You will wait here until your name is going to be called at which time you will proceed to the stool. At which time the sorting hat will be placed on your head the hat might communicate with you telepathically do not panic. At the time of your sorting you will proceed to you respective house's table. Mr Moody proceed to back of the line you will sorted last," McGonagell regarded Hadrian with a curious nod. With minimal scrambling the line formed up and Hadrian regarded the sorting hat with minimal curioursity as it began to sing;

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the Houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin. 

_"_Anderson, Allistor," McGonagell shouted and the sorting started. The pattern of McGonagell yelling, the sorting hat grandiosely delivering, and the clapping seemed to drone on forever until finally Dumbledore stepped down.

"We have a most unusual situation this year, we have a transfer student from the Salem Institute. Mr Hadrian Moody will be joining the 5th year Hogwarts students. Mr. Moody please step up and be sorted," Dumbledore announced his shocking blue eyes twinkling madly. Dumbledore personally placed the hat on Hadrian's head. Hadrian felt the sorting hat gently probing his brain flipping through his memories and experiences. "_You definitely have lead quite the life young man. You both have tremendous courage and cunning. You've lead your life with a hero's abandon, and yet you're attending this institution under false pretense. You definitely are intelligent but Ravenclaw wouldn't be a good fit for you. So young man, will you slither with the cunning snakes or shall you bask with courageous lions?" _You know what is has to be hat. _"I suppose so."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed!

Hadrian began to walk away from the stool when Dumbledore stopped him, "Mr Moody after you've settled into your dorms I would like you to come to my office if you would. I have some questions I would like to ask you," Dumbledore smiled politely.

"I'll be there," Hadrian replied tersely. The Slytherin table seemed polarized into two groups, the larger of the two groups crowded around a blonde haired boy. They literally sat elbow to elbow, leaving a huge gap between them and the group which consisted of the two girls he had seen on the train, male his own age and a spattering of first years. "The hat desperately wanted me to go to Ravenclaw, but I was quite adamant that I needed be in the same house with the blondes I met on the train" Hadrian smiled as he took a seat next to Daphne and her facial expression remained neutral.

"By sitting here you're making a lot of enemies" the olive skinned boy explained.

"I can handle it" answered Hadrian with a soft smile, "Plus I am clearly on the prettiest side of the table anyway." The olive skinned boy scowled, he was clearly dating on the two girls and he didn't like the new attention to his woman. "So which one of them is yours," Hadrian asked with a sly smile.

The girl who had been flirting with him on the train jumped into the conversation, "Me and Blaise have been together since third year," The chestnut haired girl wrapped her arm around Blaise's shoulder and squeezed showing off her favorite smile. The feast went smoothly; Tracey talked incessantly, Blaise scowled, and Daphne maintained a glacial silence.

Daphne quickly unpacked her belongings, as Tracey lounged on her bed idle watching her. "You think he's cute don't you." Daphne popped up from neatly organized drawer and frowned at her.

"No. You were the one chatting with him the whole ride, while Blaise sat in that Prefects meeting," Daphne clarified. Where Blaise and Tracey had been betrothed since their third year, Daphne had no contractual male obligation, as a result Tracey desperately wanted live her desired life of sluthood through Daphne.

"I was just getting him warmed up so you could swoop in and win the day," Tracey exclaimed with a smile. Daphne let a small smile break the surface, Tracey's enthusiasm was infectious.

"You just keep telling yourself that Miss Davis. Are you ever going to start unpacking your trash,?" Daphne asked trying to change the subject. Where she was an O level academic student, boys were uncharted territory and that made her uncomfortable. Daphne fidgeted with the two silver rings her father had given her before she had left for Hogwarts, she could feel the distinct hum of enchantment. As long as she could remember she could feel magic, everyone could see magic, but she could feel it. The more concentrated the magic the stronger the vibrations she felt. The ability was largely just a curiosity that she had yet to feel a relevant use for. Her father had been vague about the enchantments stating only that they would keep her safe.

Without skipping a beat Tracey continued, "If you want I can do you hair tomorrow. He will literally have you over a desk by noon time."

Daphne blushed crimson, "No. I am here to graduate, not to be bent over desks."

"Whatevs," Tracey concluded, "Blaise said he would take me for a walk tonight! I must be off or I shall be late!" Tracey bounced away. Daphne shut her curtains and placed sticking charms on her curtain, making the curtains rock solid. When that was done Daphne drew a impassable ward. The ward exhausted Daphne but she hoped the impassable ward would quiet the nightmares. Even after a year she had been taken from her bed a year ago by Draco's sycophants and beaten within an inch of her life, the nightmares were ceaseless. Daphne laid under the covers and wished sleep to find her.

"Taffy lumps," Hadrian muttered. The gargoyle slid out of the way revealing a spiraling staircase. At the top of the staircase Hadrian knocked on the office door cautiously and the door swung open on it's own accord.

"Take a Seat Mr Moody," Dumbledore welcomed looking up from large a tome. "Lemon drop," Dumbledore offered Hadrian a glass bowl of yellow candies, Hadrian shook his head. "I just ate but thank you sir."

"Did you know your parents Mr. Moody?"

"I did not, I grew up in an American orphanage," Hadrian replied finally finding his voice. "The orphanage had no record of my parents. I was just found with my name printed into my blanket."

"I see..." Dumbledore speculated, "Would you mind donating a drop of blood, just for curiosity of course."

"Why do you need a drop of blood Professor," Hadrian asked hesitantly. In the wizarding world, blood was precious, there was literally hundreds of application for blood and most of which nefarious.

"A paternity test. There is a very old family that shares your name, it's a long shot but it would make an old man very happy to indulge my curiosity," Dumbledore explained with a kindly twinkle in his eye.

"How do we do this then," Hadrian asked?

Dumbledore produced a silver knife with a glass orb at handle of the blade, "just run the blade down you palm until the orb is full. Hadrian slid the blade along his palm, the pain was real but the blade itself left no mark "That is quite enough Mr. Moody." Hadrian hadn't even noticed the orb at the hilt was completely full of blood. "Mr Moody once I get in touch with other party I will let you know the results of the test."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about Professor," Hadrian questioned as stood up.

"I realize you're in Slytherin, but Mr Moody do not be afraid to make friends outside the confines of your house, and form your opinions by yourself and not by the hearsay of others," Dumbledore smiled.

"I ll keep my mind open," Hadrian reassured as he walked out of Dumbledore's office and made his way back to the Slytherin commons. Blaise stepped out of the shadows intercepting Hadrian at the enterance.

"Tracey is my betrothed," Blaise stated bluntly. Hadrian came to an abrupt halt and smiled. The olive skinned boy locked his chocolate eyes on Hadrian's amber eyes, his facial expression demanded response.

"I have no intention on impinging on your territory Blaise," Hadrian answered truthfully. The other man's demeanor took a notably less hostile feeling and a smile broke his scowl.

"Well then welcome to Slytherin, I wasn't joking before though. By sitting with us at the opening feast you made a lot of enemies, but if you keep your head down they'll leave you alone," Blaise offered as he invited Hadrian into the commons. The level of noise dropped to an eery silence as they entered into the room.

"You love birds have a good time," Draco yelled from the couch. "Maybe once Tracey figures out you're gay she'll let me go a couple rounds with her." Blaise bit his lip in response, he clearly was used to putting up with Malfoy and "keeping his head down."

"I don't think Tracey is into girl on girl," Hadrian replied, the desired effect was immediate Malfoy's goons popped off the couch and descended upon the Hadrian like a swarm of bees.

"You think you're pretty funny don't you," Malfoy snarled as he circled Hadrian. "Obviously in States they don't teach you to mind your betters."

"Show me my better and I'll mind them," Hadrian said dismissively as he walked toward the dormitory. Draco grabbed Hadrian by the shoulder and forced Hadrian to face him.

"You will regret this mudblood." Hadrian ignored Draco and exited the room without further harassment.

Tracey took her spot to next to Daphne with her usual intolerable morning cheer. "Don't you just love the first breakfast of the year!"

Daphne unlike Tracey was not a morning person, and the inability to sleep the night before had only worsened her mood. Despite the fact she had made her curtains nigh impossible to penetrate she couldn't help the feeling that as she shut her eyes the death eater spawn would pounce. Only after the sun was starting to peek over the horizon had she been able to find slumber. The Malfoy groupies had yet to show up, which was Daphne's only momentary solace.

"Good morning Blaise, Mrs. Blaise, and Lady Frosticle," Hadrian greeted. Daphne was not happy about the new nickname.

"Blaise said you made some friends last night!"Tracey shouted across Daphne.

"Tracey in the morning we use our inside voice remember?" Daphne quietly scolded. Daphne was irritated. The tiredness was feeding her normal rage, it felt like her blood was boiling, but she kept it buried beneath her neutral facade. She was just tired. She was just so tired and Tracey and Hadrian were only exacerbating the rage.

"Picking fights with Malfoy is just a dangerous proposition," Tracey added, "They're with a dangerous crowd, just be careful.' Daphne raised her eyebrow, the new boy was definitely living dangerously.

"Yeah, toots don't worry about I can handle myself," Hadrian dismissed Tracey's worry with a wave of his hand as he speared a piece of ham with his other hand. Daphne looked at Hadrian and knew in time enough he would brought into step with the rest of the house. She had been, and it was the fate of any dissident. Blaise took a seat next to Tracey, and looked to Hadrian.

"Draco is a little tyrant, he will come for you, he will come with all of his goons. He has done this to everyone who disagrees, Slytherin has solidarity by force," Blaise explained.

"Not worried." Hadrian continued eating a leisurely pace, when Draco stomped in on que.

"Where is your sister Greengrass," Draco demanded.

"She chose to stay home and be tutored this year," Daphne replied quietly. She hadn't chosen, it had been her father's choice. Ever since the coerced contract her father had been obsessed, obsessed with the idea of getting back at the Malfoys and getting Astoria out of the contract. The guilt her father felt was slowly destroying him, it put her father's law firm on the verge of collapse, it was destroying his marriage he was obsessed with revenge.

"This does not please me Greengrass, you will pay for your father's cowardice. Don't think I don't know what he's doing," Draco snarled. Daphne could feel the thrum of the rings increase as terror from Malfoy's rage swallowed her.

"Leave," Hadrian stated quietly. Daphne felt the terror, ease as Hadrian stood between her and Draco.

"What did you say to me mudblood?"

"So help me god if you don't get over to your side of the table," Hadrian said as took another step at Draco. Daphne had never seen anyone save Potter stand up to Malfoy in such a manner Hadrian's courage sent chills down her spine. The boys circled each other like wild dogs.

"You won't do shite mudblood," Draco sneered, the blonde went to shove Hadrian, but Hadrian side stepped with impressive speed. Draco's hands met nothing but air, and with a quick sweep of his foot Hadrian put Draco face first into the table.

"Apparently a century of inbreeding leads to subpar children, boy can't even keep his feet," Hadrian sneered. All sound had ceased in the Great Hall, Daphne could feel the collective weight of the Hogwarts student body.

"Mr. Moody, Mr Malfoy 40 points from Slytherin. You will both report to me for further punishment during your free hours today. Draco go clean yourself up you look like a fool" Snapes voice commanded breaking the collective trance over the student body. Draco face was caked in food and blood.

"Don't think you'll get away this. You. Will. Pay." Draco sneered through the eggs and blood.


End file.
